japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Alister
Alister aka Amelda in the Japanese version of the anime series. He is one of the four main villains in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters along with Valon, Rafael and Dartz. Alister often quarrels with Valon because of each one's personal reasons to go after each one's target (in the English version, they argued over whose target was stronger). Alister also bought half of Seto Kaiba's Company Kaibacorp but it's unclear whether or not if he had used Maximillion Pegasus's money or the money from the Paradius corporation. Background His birthday is a complete mystery and is never mentioned at all in the anime series. His last name is also a mystery. When Alister was just a young child, the unnamed country he basically lived in was torn apart by the maturity of a war. In the English version, KaibaCorp had bought out the entire land from the city. When the residents refused to leave, Gozaburo Kaiba decided to force them all out. Many were forced to dig deep up underground tunnels to live in forever and steal food in order to survive. Alister and his little brother Mikey however managed to survive the painful crisis of being alone to defend for themselves during a war. In the Japanese version, there was a bad war going on between two unnamed countries, and Gozaburo Kaiba supplied the weapons to both sides. In the English version, Alister's mother was seen only briefly during the 150th episode inside his locket and his little brother, Mikey were eventually captured too. In the Japanese version, his little brother was however tragically killed when the tank he was sitting in had blew up. Alister has hated Seto Kaiba ever since for what happen and has designated him as his main target. After that Dartz found him, and offered him the chance to join his organization. Unknown to Alister, Dartz had disguised himself as Gozaburo Kaiba and was responsible for the attack. One of Alister's treasured keepsakes is his little brother's broken action figure, Dyna Dude, from the moster "Air Fortress Zigguraf" (for this monster, Dyna Dude is a robot token). Personality While trying to survive during a war. Alister try to keep his little brother safe. He was even angry when his little brother was kill. He blamed Kaiba for what happen. After meeting Dartz, Alister became anti social. He didn't care about anything except defeating Seto Kaiba. Alister even thought that Seto was like Gozaburo. Even though he got along with Rafeal, he would never get along with Valon. The only thing Alister kept was his little brothers favorite toy that he sees as a memento. After the ordeal with Dartz, he travels the world. Appearance He has light pale skin, red eyes, thick eyebrows and short red hair. Alister's usual outfit consists of a large open full body coat with padded shoulders, and belted sleeves. A cropped top and fingerless gloves with studded knuckles. His Orichalcos Stone is worn on a piece of lace around his neck. He also carries a Chaos Duel Disk. Abilities He is good at dueling. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Waking the Dragons arc Alister is involved in two Duels, both of which are against Seto Kaiba. In the first one, Alister disguises himself as Maximillion Pegasus and challenges Kaiba to a duel. Halfway through the Duel, Alister pulls off his disguise and reveals his true identity and motivation after Kaiba deduces that he's not the real Pegasus. The Duel however ends in a draw. In the second Duel, Alister disguises himself as a airplane pilot and takes off with Kaiba on board. Halfway through the flight, Alister puts the plane on autopilot and challenges Kaiba again. When Kaiba gained the upper hand, Alister decided not to end his turn so the plane crash would kill him, Kaiba and Mokuba. In the English Anime, the seal would absorb all three of them if the plane crashed. Alister loses the Duel and his soul but regains it when Dartz is defeated. Grand Championship arc He has another possible appearance at the end of the Grand Championship Saga in the background by the Learing tower of Pisa during the celebrations of Yugi Muto's victory over Leon Von Schroeder. Dawn of the Duel arc He is lastly seen at the end of the Dawn of the Duel arc, most likely searching for survivors from his town (or in the English version, his family). Quotes *No Mikey!! *I knew it Kaiba is just like his old man Relationships 'His Mother' 'Mikey' 'Mokuba Kaiba' 'Seto Kaiba' 'Gozaburo Kaiba' 'Valon' 'Rafael' 'Mai Valentine' 'Rex Raptor' 'Weevil Underwood' 'Dartz' Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Father *'Unnamed Mother' (Mother/dead) *'Mikey' (Little Brother/dead) Trivia *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. *In the English version, he refers to Kaiba's adopted father as "Kaiba's old man". Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yukinara Lemura *'English' : Ted Lewis all information on Alister came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Alister Gallery Alister.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males